Beyond the Swords
by FirestormStache
Summary: This is chapter one of a Fanfic of SAO. i got really addicted and needed to add stuff to the fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The grass was frosty enough to make a light crunch underneath my feet. I hastily clenched my sword preparing for combat. The monster moved closer and so did I. The sword started to glow as i plunged deep into the monsters flesh, only to hear it cry in pain. I swiftly pulled my sword out and lunged again, watching my sword smoothly slide into it's blue flesh once more. I pulled my sword out of it's dying body, satisfied that I got some meat to cook up later. Although I realized that i shouldn't take to long to look over the spot where the body had lay because a special friend was waiting for me. i covered my sword in it's sheath and headed back home to get ready for a feast.

Everyone greeted me back with warm smiles and hugs as i was a well known player. I heard someone speak up from the bustling crowd "Did you reach a new level?" they chirped. "unfortunately I didn't but I have a really high level and not a lot of time left before she gets ticked off that I took too long." I smiled awkwardly, rubbing my head. After a few minutes off brushing people off the crowd finally thinned out and I could breathe once more. I hurried off to my suite that lay by the river and the lush green forest. I ran up the stairs to my little house only too see that the door was wide open and she was standing there rhythmically tapping here foot. "Your late." she sternly spoke to me, but she lightened up when she saw how messy I was. "Sorry! I got caught up with all the adrenaline of battling!" I said with haste. "Well hurry up! I haven't eaten in a while and all of this waiting is really starting to take it's toll." she replied with a hint of exasperation in her voice. We both hurried inside and gathered the materials that we needed to make the entrées and appetizers as we had earlier discussed.

"Man...that was enough food to feed a hoard!" "Well at least we got it all to our selves!" I replied as we both giggled. "But what was weird looking meat that you brought?" she asked in wonder. "It was some wrangled rabbit meat. Rare but not too rare." I said too her sitting in my comfy little chair. "Well I'm really stuffed but I have to log off for some lunch." "Okay! I guess I'll see you later!" I waved as I watched her avatar fade away. I headed over to the bathroom where I could clean myself up and relax before I had to have lunch. I got in the shower and let the water fall all over my body. It was warm but not scalding, just the way I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The shower was relaxing but I wanted to enjoy the delecasies of the real world. So I too, logged off for the rest of the day. It was almost midnight so I had a good reason to get off. I was happy that they finally had released the nerve gear to other parts of the world. The first day that it was announced that the company said they would be releasing it for other parts of the world I pre-ordered it in great excitement. When I opened the package and saw to my excitement that they nerve gear lay neatly in the box surrounded by crisp styrofoam. I genlty pulled the nerve gear out from tidy box only after I was in the safety of my room. That same day I sought out a game that peaked my interest. Not many people had got the nerve gear because of the SAO incident that had happened two and a half years ago. The first time that I had ventured into this different world I was starstruck. The things that I could do with a simple blade and enough potions to heal a horde. Everyday I awaited when I would be free from the time consuming jail that others would call school, to arrive at my home and slip on the once sleek nerve gear.

As I headed back into the realistic world that I wish I could call home, I noticed that my friend was already there as if she new that I would be on at this very moment. But then I thought back realizing that I had sent her a message ealier today telling her when I would be on. "So how was your day?" She asked me because we always asked each other these things when the converastion was awkward. "It was okay. Your's?" "It went well." she replied with a smirk.


End file.
